The Will Of The Force
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Os jedis remanescentes lutam para derrubar o império e no meio disso Obi-Wan encontra uma chance de mudar o passado. Mas a que custo? E de que adiantará? Fic de viagem no tempo.
1. Chapter 1

Título: The Will of the Force

Autora: Naylas2

Beta: Kass. Obrigada por tudo, amor.

Categoria: Essa fic é tão, completamente, bizarramente UA, que depois não digam que eu não avisei. kkkk

Classificação: PG-13 por enquanto

Completa: [ ] Sim [X] Não

Resumo: Depois da ascensão de Darth Vader, os jedis que conseguiram sobreviver lutam para reagrupar-se e destruir o império. Então Obi-Wan é dado a oportunidade de corrigir tudo. Mas a que custo? Fic de viagem no tempo

N/A: Aaaah, essa é a minha fic do obi-wan badass Sim, ela é UA por causa da viagem no tempo mas também por causa da personalidade do Obi-Wan que está toda distorcida Eu vou explicando conforme a fic, tá? Não se assustem. E mais... Yoda conseguiu salvar alguns iniciantes e os levou para Dagobah para treiná-los e sobraram mais ou menos 1 dúzia de jedis, Eu sempre achei tosquinho o fato dos jedis terem sido exterminados tão facilmente.

N/A 2 minha primeira long de SW. Será que eu dou conta? Enfim, agradecimentos a mana mi, a quem eu fiquei explicando a história inteira de SW no msn. Não sei como ela me aguenta.

N/A3: Ok, here we go.

**The Will Of The Force**

- Zaphilyr !

Um garoto de onze anos largou imediatamente as ferramentas e correu até onde o dono da voz se encontrava.

- Sim, mestre.

Um ruivo gordo emitiu um som que o garoto não conseguiu identificar se era uma gargalhada, uma tosse ou seu estômago clamando por comida. Esperou pacientemente até que seu mestre se recomposse.

- Ah, Zaph! - O homem pegou-o pelos ombros, colocando-o em frente de um outro homem. - Nós temos um convidado. - Zaphilyr balançou a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo mas não o olhou nos olhos. - Vá nos trazer algo.

- Qual o seu desejo, senhor?

- Meu desejo é não olhar nunca mais na sua cara! Vá!

Zaphilyr virou-se preparando-se para apanhar independentemente da bebida que traria. A adega ficava no cômodo ao lado e ele ainda pôde ouvir as vozes masculinas conversando animadamente.

- Eles se acham tão espertos!

- Senador Organa vai pagar pela traição. E aquele Wookie que ele chama de mulher!

- Ele devia saber que nada escapa ao Imperador.

- Sim, o lixo jedi não vai resistir muito tempo assim que nos livrarmos do Senador.

Jedi. Havia um tempo em que essa única palavra era o suficiente para iluminar o rosto de Zaphilyr. Ele tendia a dar umas escapadas do trabalho para ver as outras crianças brincando na rua. Quem você quer ser? Kenobi ou Skywalker? Claro que essa pergunta nunca lhe fora direcionada e ele nunca se viu obrigado a respondê-la mas na verdade tanto fazia. Ser um jedi significaria ser livre, forte e decidido. Jedis não choram toda noite e muito menos chamam por pais que nunca conheceu durante um castigo. E então ele só conseguia conseguia sonhar com mundos distantes e necessitados de ajuda, batalhas de vida ou morte, missões honrosas, pessoas inluentes e sábias... um futuro que não se realizaria nem para ele nem para o resto da galáxia. Os Jedis não vieram, eles foram. Para onde Zaphilyr não tinha certeza e não fazia muita questão de saber. Uma vez ou outra ele captava algumas conversas sobre o Imperador, Ordem 66 e extermínio. Ele não sonhava mais, afinal magoava-o ter que acordar no dia seguinte. O nome jedi virara o novo Tabu e as crianças agora não brincavam fingindo ser eles...elas ainda brincavam? Sinceramente, o garoto não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou não. Ele não se sentia mais tentado...e sim, morto.

- Você é bom, muito bom lutador. - Ouviu meu mestre dizer.

- Talvez eles é que sejam ruins. - O outro respondeu. - E eles são ruins, são péssimos para falar a verdade.

- Doze lutas consecutivas e você ainda está de pé. Impressionante !

Zaphilyr sabia do que eles estavam falando: os torneios. De semestre em semestre, os mercadores de escravos mais ricos escreviam seus mais fortes homens nele para que se gladiassem até a morte. O valor do grande prêmio para o sobrevivente era astronômico uma vez que acumulava os prêmios passados e não existia história de um vencedor desde que o garoto se conhecia por gente, o que não era uma referência muito boa... Mas parece que seu mestre estava disposto a mudar isso esse ano com esse convidado especial. Zaphilyr nunca fora chamado para competir antes por ser "um imprestável covarde" e ele tampouco sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

- Você não estaria disposto a competir?

- Gosto muito de viver, muitíssimo obrigado. Está tentando me comprar, por acaso?

- Você está tentando se vender?

- Depende do quanto estamos falando.

O ruivo soltou mais uma gargalhada - essa parecida com um uivo.

- Sabia que eu gostava de você por uma razão... - Parou, ao perceber que não sabia com o outro se chamava.

- Meu nome é... - O homem começou, detectando a dúvida do outro.

- Ben.

- Ben? - O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ben era como meu gato da areia se chamava. Parece apropriado. Combina com você.

A resposta que recebeu foi uma risada.

- Ele morreu a um ano atrás por...desobediência. Espero que seu futuro seja melhor.

O silêncio que seguiu apenas reforçou a ameaça e só foi quebrado pelo barulho da garrafa tocando a mesa onde os dois homens se encontravam e, no minuto seguinte, pelo barulho desta se quebrando ao colidir com a parede.

- Seu imprestável! Nunca vai aprender? - O hálito de bebida não surpreendeu Zaphilyr pois seu mestre raramente voltava sóbrio de esses encontros e o garoto apenas fechou os olhos, esperando. Mas nada veio. Abriu-os relutantemente para encontrar o convidado esvaziando a outra garrafa que ele havia trazido e seu mestre parecendo tão surpreso quanto ele.

- Mais. - O homem simplesmente respondeu mas Zaphilyr não conseguiu se mexer. Essa era nova. Como ele deveria reagir?

- Vá, inútil, vá! - Seu mestre berrou, fazendo-o com que ele se movesse e se retirasse da sala.

- Como estávamos dizendo...

Os grande olhos azuis de seu convidado brilharam e ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

- Eu sou um jedi.

A risada veio imediatamente de ambos os presentes na sala e o anfitrião logo a substituiu por um ataque de tosse ao engasgar. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ele balançou a cabeça assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- Saia que gostava de você por uma razão, Ben.

- Essa reação é nova. - O visitante abriu um largo sorriso e então de repente tudo ficou preto. E azul.

Zaphilyr que de nada estava entendendo, correu de volta para sala, se dirigindo rapidamente ao gerador e ligou-o. As luzes voltaram automaticamente. E então havia vermelho. Muito vermelho no meio do peito de seu mestre e também em sua boca. Sentiu imediatamente a bile subindo por sua garganta mas conteve-se e vagarosamente escorregou para trás do balcão, não atraindo a atenção do outro ocupante da sala.

O jedi, crente que as luzes se acenderam automaticamente, pegou seu comlink e levou-o a boca.

- Reeft.

- QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? - Uma voz gritou do outro lado.

- Eu me infiltrei no mercado de escravos de Tatooine...

- Não me interessa o que você...

- ...O torneio continua em plena atividade e cada...

- ...Faz ou deixa de fazer, mas hoje...

- ...Vez atraindo mais gente. Rotyen Tolkit, um dos competidores

- ...É importante, DEVERIA ser...

- ...Acabou deixando escapar o plano de matar Bail.

- ...E....espera? O quê?

- Agora você está ouvindo?

- Cale a boca.

- Decida-se, quer saber ou não?

- Pare com a brincadeira.

- Amanhã as 15 horas a nave que transporta ele e sua mulher vai explodir. A acusação: Traição.

- Mas eles não tem provas!

- Desde quando eles precisam de provas?

- Não deixaremos isso acontecer. Como você está?

- Não tão bem quanto Tolkit.

- Você o matou, não foi?

- Sim.

- Onde você está agora?

- Hum...na casa dele.

- Diga-me, pelamordedeus, que você tem um plano.

- Eu tenho um plano?

- Como você pretende sair daí?

- Do mesmo jeito que entrei?

- Eu não sei se rio ou se choro.

- Eu luto com os guardas.

- E acaba morrendo. É isso que você quer, não?

- Reeft...

- O funeral de Garren era hoje.

- Eu sei.

Ele não precisou estar vendo o amigo para saber que ele abrira um triste sorriso.

- Você mudou.

- Eu sei. E você não mudou nada.

- Eu te invejo.

- Não, eu te invejo.

- Por favor...

O jedi fechou os olhos.

- Por favor. - Reeft continuou como se estivesse reunindo forças para terminar a frase. - Eu não...eu não posso...não de novo.

- Eu sei.

De novo, ele quase podia visualizar aquele sorriso triste alargando-se.

- Me desculpe. - Ele não esperou uma resposta do amigo.

- Acho que devo me considerar sortudo...é a primeira vez que eu ouço você pronunciando tais palavras. - Ele tentou amenizar o clima. - Apenas... tenha cuidado.

- Terei.

- Que a força esteja com você.

Agora aquele mesmo sorriso triste formou-se em seu próprios lábios. Talvez fosse contagiante.

- E com você. - Ele estava prestes a desligar o comelink quando um barulho de vidro se quebrando lhe chamou a atenção. - Tenho que ir, Reeft.

Zaphilyr deixou o sangue escorrer do corte na mão que adquirira ao tentar impedir a queda do copo. Tremeu. Um único pensamento passava em sua cabeça a velocidade da luz: Ele ia morrer.

Não é como se ele nunca tivesse pensado ou falado em morte. A primeira vez foi revolta: Eu prefiro morrer do que trabalhar para você! A segunda foi uma constatação: Esse homem vai acabar me matando. E a terceira foi uma tentação. Levaria toda a dor embora. Apenas dormir e nunca mais acordar. Então Zaphily já tinha pensado, cogitado e até desejado a morte. Mas agora, que ela estava tão perto... Ele não a queria. Não, não, não, não, não. Por favor, não. Ele levantou-se e começou a correr ao ver o homem caminhar em sua direção. Ele tinha que fugir. Pra onde não era importante, apenas sair daquele lugar, de perto do jedi, salvar a sua vida. As lágrimas vieram no mesmo instante que seu braço foi agarrado. Virou-se rapidamente, fazendo um movimento com o outro para se soltar. O grito que estava preso em sua garganta foi interrompido pelo barulho de maios vidro quebrando-se. Os copos de cima da mesa haviam sido completamente despedaçados.

O jedi segurou-lhe o braço com mais força e fez uma pressão, forçando o garoto a cair sentando no chão. Ele odiava situações como essa em que simplesmente a vítima não fizera nada além de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada para presenciar coisas erradas. Diante dele o garoto soluçava e chorava desesperadamente...ele era só uma criança. Entretanto...até crianças poderiam ser perigosas, especialmente as que podem te delatar para os inimigos.

- Você não...não pode me matar. - O garoto falou tão baixo que quase passou despercebido.

- Por quê?

- Você é... um jedi-i. Jedis não... ma-a-tam...

E olha no que isso resultou.

- Por favor...senhor...eu... por favor...

O jedi olhou ao redor da sala e seu olhar fixou-se nos copos quebrados. Coincidência?

- Faça aquilo de novo.

- Hã? - O garoto apertou os olhos, já vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Derrube aquele outro copo ali.

- Como...?

- Faça ou eu te mato.

Zaphilyr fechou os olhos desesperadamente e imaginou mil e umas formas do copo se quebrar, procurando se concentrar. Não ouviu barulho nenhum. Já sabia o que esperaria por ele se abrisse os olhos. Apertou-os com mais força ainda. Nada.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Z-Zaphilyr.

- Zaphilyr significa força. Inapropriado para uma pessoa que está tremendo de medo.

- É só...mais uma coisa...onde meus pais erraram.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- Não sei.

- Não se mova.

O garoto prendeu a respiração preparando-se para a dor mas tudo que sentiu foi uma comichão na mão. Abriu os olhos relutantemente para ver o jedi mexendo em um pequeno aparelho.

- Passou raspando.

- O-o quê?

O jedi começou a explicar mas Zaphilyr não ouviu uma palavra. As batidas de seu coração estavam tão altas e rápidas que o ensurdecia completamente.

- ...Normais não te aceitariam mas eu não sou o que possa se chamar de normal. - Foram essas as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu discernir.

- Senhor... vai...vai me matar?

- Você quer morrer?

- Na-

- Deixe-me terminar antes. Você tem a força... Não muita mas o bastante para ser treinado, acabei de testá-lo. A escolha é sua.

- Você está perguntando se eu quero morrer ou viver? - Zaphilyr perguntou incrédulo.

- Não, estou perguntando se você quer morrer agora ou depois. Tornar-se um jedi é uma sentença de morte, garoto. Principalmente nesses tempos. Escolha com sabedoria.

- Eu vou me tornar um jedi? - Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Você...

- Eu quero !

- Pense antes de responder. Você não será dado essa chance outra vez.

- Ok. - Ele pausou, sem saber o que fazer. 10 segundos depois, voltou a falar. - Eu quero.

- Crianças...

- Senhor?

- Pode me chamar de mestre, agora.

- Não posso. - Respondeu, olhar fixado no cadáver. Mestre era ruim, nervoso, malvado, torturador. Um jedi nunca poderia ser seu mestre.

O jedi assentiu com a cabeça, compreendendo o que se passava pela cabeça do garoto e perdeu-se em seus pensamentos por um momento, feliz com a resolução do garoto. Essa palavra ainda o machucava. Quando voltou a realidade encontrou Zaphilyr olhando-o diretamente.

- O que foi?

- Você se parece com o gato da areia do mestre. - Ao receber uma levantada de sobrancelha, o menor continuou. - O pêlo dele era loiro também.

O jedi riu.

- Nesse caso... eu sou Ben, Ben Kenobi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2  
- Zaphilyr !  
O garoto, já com quinze anos, riu ao sentir uma mão bagunçar-lhe o cabelo.  
- Reeft. - Cumprimentou sorrindo. - Bom vê-lo são e salvo.  
O mestre jedi olhou-o sorrindo, lembrando-se da primeira vez que o vira, há quatro anos: Zaphilyr aparentava estar com tanto medo que chegava a partir o coração. Seu futuro foi discutido pelos jedis restantes para no final Obi-Wan simplesmente ignorar a decisão e tomar o garoto como seu padawan, chocando a todos. Mas a maior surpresa foi ver o pequeno e assustado Zaphilyr escondido atrá de seu mais novo mestre, confiando completamente nele. Tinha uma história por trás disso. Mas não cabia a ele perguntar. Mesmo assim, muitos foram contra afirmando que o garoto estava traumatizado e necessitaria de uma pessoa mais qualificada para treiná-lo. O que eles não tinham entendido era que a única pessoa a quem Obi-Wan fazia mal era a si mesmo. Infelizmente. Obi-Wan ajeitara toda sua vida para melhorar a do garoto. Já não pegava mais missões tão perigosas e agora seu trabalho era basicamente de coletar e repassar informações;  
- Ben ficou preocupado. - A voz do padawan o trouxe de volta para a realidade, logo para fazê-lo divagar no minuto seguinte. Daonde surgira esse "Ben"? Mais de uma maneira totalmente incompreensível para os meros espectadores, funcionava entre os dois. E era isso que importava.  
- Ele não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. - Reeft riu. - Falando nele, onde se meteu?  
- Você ainda pergunta? - Zaphilyr riu e saiu andando.  
Reeft teve que respirar fundo antes de se dirigir ao quarto de seu amigo.  
XXX  
- Eu não preciso de um sermão, passei a manhã inteira fugindo do pequeno elfo. - Obi-Wan murmurou assim que sentiu a presença do amigo, continuando a beber sabe-se-lá-o-que ele estava tomando.  
- Não vim aqui para isso.  
- Não acredito em você.  
- Eu tenho conversado com Zaphilyr. - Sentou-se do lado do companheiro jedi.  
- E?  
- Ele quer saber quem é Anakin.  
- Eu também quero saber quem ele é.  
- Obi-Wan...  
- Não... não quero falar sobre isso.  
- Não falar não vai fazer o assunto desaparecer... Acha que eu não sei o quanto você pensa nisso?  
- Isso ajuda a não pensar. - O loiro levantou um pouco a garrafa de bebida.  
- Isso está tão errado... - Reeft balançou a cabeça. Memórias de dias felizes vinham assombrá-lo. Imagens de Bant, Garren e até de Obi-Wan apareciam-lhe de vez em quando, todos sorrindo, brincando, duelando, contando piadas e descrevendo as missões entusiasticamente. Ele sentia falta de tudo isso, da sensação de felicidade, de plenitude... e agora tudo desaparecera. Só ele restara. A busca para justiça alimentava o seu lado jedi, mas o seu humano estava morrendo a cada dia que passava e honestamente, ele pouco se importava, estaria indo para casa. Para todos os seus amigos e irmãos. - Isso tudo está tão errado. - Ele repetiu, as lágrimas agora ameaçavam apostar corrida pelas suas bochechas e seu pescoço. - Eu sinto sua falta, Obi.  
Por mais que o outro quisesse responder uma gracinha do estilo: "Mas eu estou aqui do seu lado.", ele não podia. Simplesmente porque ele não era mais Obi-Wan Kenobi. O padawan radiante, impulsivo, estudioso que ele um dia fora parecia tão longe da realidade, tão inimaginável que ele se perguntara se esse garoto mesmo chegou a existir ou se não era fruto de sua própria imaginação. Ele agora era Ben. Reeft não gostava de Ben, o que era completamente compreensível já que nem ele mesmo gostava Ben. Mas Reeft simplesmente recusava a se afastar dele, a aceitar isso. Uma parte dele seria eternamente grata ao amigo por isso. Era bom saber que ele ainda era o "Obi" de alguém. Fechou os olhos e tomou um longo gole.  
- Por quanto tempo mais você pretende ignorar a minha visita a Khost?  
Reeft suspírou. Sabia que a conversa ia para aí.  
- Pelo tempo necessário.  
- Eu falei com Yoda ontem.  
- E?  
- Tenho permissão.  
- Como ele pôde fazer isso?  
- Ele sabe que eu preciso fazer isso, você também sabe.  
- E o que você vai dizer? "Oi, eu sou o Obi-Wan do futuro e vim avisá-los para matar o Palpatine antes que ele mate todos vocês" ?  
- Preciso tentar.  
- Isso se aquela máquina ridícula funcionar! Você não pode arriscar a sua vida por uma chance.  
- Litha afirmou...  
- Litha é um maluco que nunca testou aquela máquina porque sabe que morreria se o fizesse.  
- Ele nunca testou porque alguém precisa ficar operando-a.  
- Nâo vou deixar você fazer isso.  
- Reeft.  
- Nâo. E ponto final.  
- Não é como se existisse um Conselho para impedir que eu vá.  
- Eu vou impedir.  
- Essa é a nossa chance de reverter a situação, de mudar de futuro.  
- Não, essa é apenas uma desculpa para se matar.  
- Também.  
Agora Reeft levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso, nunca pensou que o amigo fosse um dia admitir tal coisa.  
- Por favor, Reeft. Eu odiaria ir sem me despedir de você.  
- Se tudo isso realmente funcionar... Qui Gon vai te matar, você sabe, não?  
- Não vou deixar que ele se aproxime.  
- Não, estou falando de você adolescente. Ele vai te colocar de castigo pro resto da vida.  
- Como se certas pessoas me deixassem ficar no castigo por mais de meia hora. - Ben riu lembrando-se que todos os amigos iam fazer-lhe companhia e ele acabava por não meditar como fora mandado.  
- Bons tempos.  
- É.  
- Quer saber? Me passa um pouco disso daí. - Reeft pediu a garrafa e bebeu tudo com vários longos goles. Umas duas horas depois ele já se encontrava desmaiado na cama de Ben. O jedi loiro balançou a cabeça.  
- Você está certo. Isso tudo está tão errado... e é por isso que eu preciso ir. - Ben virou-se para sair mas parou antes, pedindo que R2D2 gravasse uma mensagem para mostrar ao amigo quando acordasse. Agora ele tinha que falar com Zaphilyr. Por que será que ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso?  
XXX  
- Lily!  
- Quantas vezes já falei para não me chamar assim, Ben? - Zaphilyr apareceu imediatamente, irritado com o apelido que ganhara. - Isso é nome de garota.  
- Exatamente por isso que combina com você.  
O garoto resmungou algo baixinho, até hoje não sabia de onde seu mestre saíra com esse apelido ridículo. Ben falara que só o chamaria de "o Forte" quando ele se tornasse realmente forte...até aí Zaphilyr entendia mas...Lily? Lily era demais.  
Tudo que ele recebeu de resposta foi a mão de Ben despentear-lhe os cabelos negros. E pensar que todos duvidavam da capacidade de Ben treinar um padawan. No início todos o avisaram a procurar um novo mestre e até outros aprendizes, com quem ele conversou em Dagobah o contaram que sentiam medo de Ben. Mas de algum jeito Zaphilyr sempre se sentiu ligado a seu mestre de uma forma inexplicável. Ele o entendia. Todos tinham seus problemas, frustrações, porque eles ficavam implicando com os de Ben? Ele achava que na verdade todos tinham medo de que o garoto puxasse a personalidade confrontadora de Ben, mas isso era impossível, até porque Ben o fazia recitar pelo menos umas três vezes por dia o código jedi e fazia de tudo para que o aprendiz entendesse e o respeitasse.  
- Vamos duelar. - Ben abiu um largo sorriso e empunhou seu sabre de luz.  
Zaphilyr o copiou, ativando seu sabre verde.  
- Pronto?  
- Estou sempre pronto, Ben. - Dizendo isso, ele atacou apenas para ter seu sabre bloqueado pelo jedi. Como sempre.  
O rapaz tentou reunir toda a Força em volta de sua mão e jogou-a em cima de seu mestre, que deu uma cambalhota no ar, impedindo de ser jogado na parede. O contra-ataque de Ben não demorou muito e o jedi partiu para cima de seu aprendiz, que se defendia do melhor jeito possível. Um ataque na direita, depois esquerda, por cima, rodando. Zaphilyr sabia que Ben tentava atacá-lo de todas as formas para fazê-lo melhorar sua defesa. De novo reunindo a Força, o padawan conseguiu criar uma distância razoável entre os dois. Ele pulou alto procurando pegar o outro de surpresa. Ben deu um passo para trás, deixando seu aprendiz aterrisar em frente a ele e chutou-o com toda a força, jogando-o na parede, não sem antes lhe tomar o sabre.  
Zaphilyr apertou os olhos e gemeu de dor com o impacto. Ao abrí-los viu logo Ben ajoelhado perto dele mexendo em seu braço.  
- Dói?  
- Não... não é ruim. - Ele mentiu.  
O jedi riu.  
- Mentindo desse jeito... você me lembra uma pessoa...  
- Eu aprendi com o melhor.  
- Huh, eu não posso curar isso.  
- Vou falar com Reeft.  
- Não acho uma boa idéia. - Ben lembrou-se do amigo completamente apagado.  
- Vou ficar bem.  
- É. - O loiro apoiou-se na parede ao lado de seu aprendiz e fechou os olhos.  
Ben, você está bem? Zaphilyr perguntou através do laço mestre-padawan que eles possuíam.  
- Anakin foi meu padawan. - O jovem surpreendeu-se ao ouvir essas palavras. - Hoje você deve conhecê-lo por Darth Vader.  
- O... O QUÊ?  
Ben não respondeu, deixando que Zaphilyr digerisse a informação. O rapaz agora entendia. Ignorância era realmente uma benção.  
- Eu não vou te decepcionar, Ben. - Falou por fim.  
O jedi quase caiu na gargalhada. Afirmar isso de nada servia. Afinal, ninguém planeja ir para o lado negro e trair as pessoas que o amam... Mas ele ficou feliz com a afirmação ingênua de seu padawan e agarrou-se a ela, querendo desesperadamente acreditar.  
- Obrigado, Lily.  
- Ben...eu ouvi você conversando com Reeft.  
- O quê?  
- Eu estava passando por perto e ouvi... o... plano.  
Silêncio o respondeu.  
- Você... hum... vai hoje?  
- Não vai tentar me deter?  
- Eu não quero que você morra. - Zaphilyr abraçou as pernas e enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos, balançando-se para frente e para trás, como se tentasse ninar a si próprio.  
- Essa é uma chance única.  
- Eu sei.  
- Você tem que compreender a importância de minha missão.  
- Eu sei.  
- É a vontade da Força.  
- Eu sei.  
- Mas...? - Ben balançou a cabeça uma outra vez.  
- Mas eu continuo não querendo que você morra.  
Agora Ben teve que sorrir.  
- Prometa-me uma coisa, Ben. - Zaphilyr olhou-o diretamente.  
- O quê?  
- Que... se tudo der certo... que você voltará para me buscar.  
O loiro passou o braço em volta de seu padawan relutantemente. Fazia séculos que não demonstrava afeição tão abertamente.  
- Sabe de uma coisa? É preciso coragem para ir enfrentar o perigo. Mas é preciso ter coragem e força para deixar as pessoas que ama enfrentá-lo. Eu voltarei por você, Zaphilyr. Sempre.  
A menção de seu nome, quebrou o rapaz, que aceitou imediatamente o braço de seu mestre e o abraçou, e enfiou a cabeça em seu peito, molhando-lhe a camisa com as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.  
Nenhum dos dois ousou se mover por bastante tempo.  
XXX  
Era o momento. Aqui. Agora. Não dava para adiar. Quem falou em adiar? Ben resmungou e entrou na chamada máquina do tempo que Litha criara. Pegou-se pensando melancolicamente em Reeft surtando ao descobrir o que ele estava fazendo agora e em Zaphilyr chorando. Ele parecia tão frágil. Não ia pensar nisso. "Claro, esse é o seu jeito de lidar com as coisas, né? Não pense nelas que elas simples desapareceram como se nunca tivessem existido", sua consiciência gritou e Ben ficou surpreso por ela ainda existir e por ela soar quase como Reeft. Será que isso era certo? Num tempo de desespero os jedis precisariam de toda ajuda possível. Não era sábio se arriscar dessa maneira. O que seria de Zaphilyr? E como Reeft se sentiria? E o que Ben faria se desse certo? Ele não poderia simplesmente tacar a bomba no colo do conselho. Eles surtariam. Sem contar que ele não estava muito animado parar ver Qui Gon. Bom, melhor ver seu antigo mestre do que... Anakin. Talvez ele estivesse fugindo, tomando o caminho mais fácil, o mais egoísta.  
- Está pronto, mestre Kenobi? - Litha perguntou antes de fechar a porta.  
A resposta era óbvia. Então por que ele não conseguia verbalizá-la?  
- Nós podemos deixar para outro dia. - O cientista ofereceu um sorriso amarelo.  
- Não. Eu... estou pronto.  
- Tem certeza?  
Fecha essa maldita porta logo!  
- Sim. - Respirou fundo.  
Já chegara muito perto da morte inúmeras vezes mas sempre conseguira sobreviver, enquanto que pessoas melhores, mais fortes, mais dignas iam acabavam vítimas desse destino. "Não há morte, há a Força." Será que ele ainda acreditava nisso? Não tinha nada a temer então. Não aguentava mais perder ninguém. E Zaphilyr aguentaria perdê-lo? E quanto a Reeft? Yoda? Tudo ao redor dele começou a rodar em uma velocidade maior do que a da luz e ele começou a se sentir mal, quase vomitando. Fechou os olhos mas o desconforto não passou. Começou a perder a forças. Era isso que ele tanto desejara, tanto queria? Não. Ele era um jedi. Terrivelmente quebrado e fodido. Mas era um. E ele acreditava na Força: Se ela dizia que não era hora... é porque não era hora. Apertou ainda mais os olhos e cerrou os dentes e os punhos. Ele não ia desistir. Por Zaphilyr e Reeft, por Yoda e pelos outros jedis, pela pessoa que ele um dia amara como um irmão, pelos filhos dele e pela galáxia. Ele não ia morrer, ele não podia.  
E tudo ficou preto.  
XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Eu vou matar você!

Não era uma coisa muito comum de se ouvir dentro do templo jedi mas as pessoas que passavam por aquele quarto em particular já estavam acostumadas. Uma risada alta seguiu essa afirmação.

- Isso não foi nada jedi de sua parte, Bant.

A garota grunhiu e bateu com as duas mãos nas coxas.

- Você me irrita!

- Libere a irritação na Força. - Um rapaz de dezoito anos abriu um sorriso brincalhão e começou a se afastar dela.

- Eu vou liberá-la em você! - Bant gritou, falhando terrivelmente em reter a risada que ameaçara escapar desde que entrara no quarto do amigo. Ela começou a correr atrás dele que se escondeu atrás do sofá.

Depois de dez minutos de perseguição, os dois cairam no sofá, e a garota pegou o braço do outro, começando a examiná-lo.

- Merda, isso pode infectar. Caramba, Obi, eu sei que você me ama, mas você precisa se ferir em todas as missões pra arranjar uma desculpas e ir me ver?

- Toda essa cena aí há pouco não te convenceu do contrário?

- Agora, falando sério... isso aqui pode acabar te matando. - Ela deu-lhe um tapinha na testa para repreendê-lo.

- Bom, pelo menos pouparia seu trabalho de me matar.

- Idiota. - Bant pegou o seu kit e jogou água oxigenada bem no machucado, fazendo com que Obi-Wan trincasse os dentes.

- É exatamente por isso que eu evito a ala médica. -Resmungou de olhos fechados.

- Se você fosse a ala médica, isso seria tratado com a Força e não doeria tanto. Infelizmente ainda não alcancei esse nível de medicina e só trabalho com medicamentos.

- Confio nas suas habilidades, médicas, Bant.

- Não, não confia. Você só tem medo que Qui Gon descubra que você se feriu e te passe um sermão...

Obi-Wan nunca ficou tão feliz por espirrar e interromper o que a outra falava.

- Está resfriado?

- Acho que sim, nada demais.

- Aqui. Tome essas pílulas e essas outras são analgésicos. Cuidado com o curativo. Você vai vir trocar amanhã, certo?

- Certo. Obrigado.

- Então... você vem hoje?

- Ir aonde?

- Não acredito que você se esqueceu! Garren acabou de voltar de uma missão! É a primeira vez em três anos que poderemos nos reunir todos!

- Oh, Bant, não sei...tenho trabalho de astrofísica para fazer.

- Mas você já não resumiu o capítulo 5 semana passada?

- Qui Gon me disse que provavelmente partiríamos daqui a umas duas semanas para outra missão, eu achei melhor me adiantar.

- Droga, Obi. Eu perguntaria quem você quer tanto impressionar se eu já não soubesse a resposta.

Obi-Wan não respondeu.

- Vamos lá, só uma horinha. Siri vai estar lá.

- Esse não é um incentivo muito bom, Bant...

- Olha, eu sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, que é difícil e tal... mas não dá pra um ficar ignorando o outro para sempre. Ajam como adultos, como jedis. [1]

- Você me manda agir como um jedi e também fala pra eu não fazer o meu trabalho de casa? Bem paradoxal.

- O seu trabalho de casa você já fez todo semana passada, não me venha com desculpas.

- Certo, certo. Droga, Bant, você vai acabar me levando para o mau caminho.

- Venha para o lado negro, nós temos cookies. - Ela brincou. - Literalmente. Fui eu que fiz.

O padawan ficou tão grato por seu mestre não estar presente nesse momento para escutar e desaprovar a brincadeira.

- Cookies estes que já estarão no estômago de Reeft quando eu chegar, não?

- É, muito provavelmente. - A garota começou a rir mas foi interrompida pelo bip do comunicador do amigo.

- Kenobi. - Ele atendeu. - hum...sim, mestre. Estarei aí o mais rápido possível...entendo. - Desligou e virou-se para a garota. - Ele parecia zangado.

- Mas você não fez nada de errado.

- Ainda. - Obi-Wan completou. - Tenho que ir até o Conselho, Bant.

- Até mais tarde? - Ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Se tudo der certo... - Ele falou e desapareceu correndo pela porta do quarto.

**XXX**

Obi-Wan correu até dar de cara do uns guardas em frente a porta do Conselho.

- Padawan Kenobi se apresentando. - Disse, tendo sua entrada permitida. Ele pensara bastante no motivo para essa reunião súbita... talvez a missão deles houvesse sido adiantada e eles teriam que partir imediatamente... Bant ia ficar furiosa. Entrou na sala sendo recebido com uma aceno de cabeça de Mestre Yoda. Todos os outros mestres o imitaram, reconhecendo sua presença com os olhos, menos os seus próprio que estavam fixos em... quem era esse? Bem no meio da sala encontrava-se um homem alto, como ele, de cabelos claros, como os deles, e de olhos bem azuis, como os dele. Esse homem era terrivelmente familiar mas Obi-Wan podia afirmar com toda a certeza de que nunca o tinha visto na vida.

- Ora, ora, eu tinha esquecido como eu era bonito. - O homem... jedi, afinal carregava um sabre na mão direita, falou mirando-o nos olhos. Que diabos ele quis dizer com isso?

Mace Windu levantou-se.

- Padawan Kenobi, creio que deve estar se perguntando o porquê de ter sido convocado tão cedo desde a sua última missão.

Obi-Wan piscpou, como se acordasse de um sonho.

- De jeito nenhum, mestre Windu, quem sou eu para questionar as decisões do conselho? - Respondeu humildemente e notou um risinho sarcástico do homem.

- Estamos aqui. - O jedi negro continuou. - Porque o senhor... - Gesticulou para o loiro que se encontrava no meio do sala, esperando que este fornecesse o seu sobrenome.

- Ben. - Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Ben de quê?

- Só Ben.

- Certo... - Windu balançou a cabeça. - Ben afirma conter informações que nos serão muito úteis no futuro. Está na hora de ouví-las.

Obi-Wan não tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso, ele tinha um terrível, isso sim. Ele não queria ouvir, de jeito nenhum.

- Com o perdão da palavra... - Qui Gon se pronunciou pela primeira vez. - Eu não vejo a necessidade de minha presença e a de meu padawan aqui.

- Relacionados a Ben, vocês estão. Ouví-lo, vocês deverão. - Yoda respondeu.

Ben respirou fundo. Ele não fora permitido nem um minuto para pensar no que fazer pois assim que acordou na sala de arquivos, fora levado escoltado para o Conselho por não saber o código de identificação. O que ele deveria fazer? Não haveria maneira mais fácil de soltar a bomba, então quanto mais rápido ele fizesse isso melhor. Abriu a boca para falar mais foi interrompido por Adi Galia.

- Ele é uma fraude! Não existem nenhum histórico de cavaleiro jedi chamando Ben com essa idade! De quem você roubou esse sabre de luz?

- Vocês não encontraram nenhum "Ben" porque não existe nenhum "Ben". Meu nome é Obi-Wan Kenobi e eu vim do futuro.

Ben podia ver Reeft balançando a cabeça negativamente com essa afirmação e isso só lhe forneceu vontade de rir.

- Não existe tal coisa como viagem no tempo. - Foi a vez de Kit Fisto se pronunciar.

- Não existe agora... no futuro, bom, obviamente.

- Silêncio! - A voz de Yoda calou as outras que desandaram a falar no mesmo minuto. - Saber o que padawan Kenobi pensa disso, eu gostaria.

Obi-Wan abriu a boca automaticamente para falar mas nenhum som saiu.

- Padawan? - Qui Gon pressionou-o, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não...Não pode ser.

- Eu tinha 25 anos quando me tornei um mestre jedi e tomei Anakin Skywalker como meu padawan... - Ben resolveu continuar, não procurando se concentrar em como seu "eu adolescente" tremia.

- Um pouco jovem demais para ser um mestre, não?

- Eu não tive escolha. - Ben respondeu automaticamente.

- Escolhas, nós sempre temos.

Essas palavras, embora simples pesaram em Ben. Negar o último pedido de seu mestre simplesmente nunca lhe passara pela cabeça, por mais magoado que ficara.

- Anakin era muito forte na Força e pensado ser o Escolhido...

- Qual era o posicionamento do Conselho em relação a isso? - Mace perguntou.

- Contra que Anakin fosse treinado.

- Tal mestre, tal padawan. - O jedi murmurou lembrando-se da frequência com que Qui Gon ignorava as decisões do Conselho.

- Anakin então, fora do conhecimento de todos, apaixonou-se e casou-se com uma dama. - A seriedade nos rostos dos presentes tornava o ambiente o mais desconfortável possível. - Ele depois sucumbiu ao medo, a raiva e ao ódio. Ele foi para o lado negro e tornou-se um sith. - Fez-se um grave silêncio. Ben passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. - Heh, tal mestre, tal padawan. [2] - Repetiu as palavras, sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Prosseguir, você deve.

- Anakin tornou-se Darth Vader e começou a governar a Galáxia de acordo com seu mais novo Imperador, Darh Sidious.

- E o que os jedis fizeram?

- Morreram. - A resposta foi rápida, simples mas terrivelmente impactante. - Dessa sala, os únicos que sobraram fomos eu e o pequeno elfo.

- Como?

Ben então viu-se explicando sobre o exército de clones e a ordem 66.

- E o que pretende mudar com essa visita? - Adi Gallia perguntou, suspirando fundo.

- Palpatine, ele é Sidious, precisa ser morto.

- Não. - Mace Windu pronunciou-se. - Palpatine é um renomado Senador, não um lord Sith.

- Ser jogado da mais alta janela de Coruscant te fará mudar de idéia, Mace.

- Matar não é o jeito como um jedi resolve as coisas.

- É o jeito sith. - Ben sorriu sombriamente. - E eles são muito bons nisso.

- Cheio de mágoas, você é. - Yoda lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. - Mas ainda do lado da Luz, você permanece. Por quê?

- Ódio é o caminho mais fácil, mestre. - Ben respondeu. - Feliz ou infelizmente, as coisas para mim nunca foram fáceis.

- Nós não podemos ter certeza. Tudo que ele mostrou desde que entrou foi um desrepeito por esse conselho e pelos jedis. Ele pode ter sucumbido também ao lado negro. - Qui Gon começou a falar, fazendo com que seu aprendiz prendesse a respiração.

- Eu não lhe daria esse gostinho, Mestre Jinn. - Ben falou entre os dentes.

- Verdade em suas palavras, eu sinto. - Yoda levantou-se e caminhou até onde Ben se encontrava, mas seu olhar estava fixo em Qui Gon. - Confiar em Obi-Wan, eu faço. Fazer o mesmo, você deveria.

Embora as palavras do mestre tivessem sido dirigidas a uma pessoa em particular, todos os membros do Conselho tiveram dificuldade para digerí-las.

- Eu gostaria de oferecer meus pensamentos. - Ben se pronunciou. - Você obviamente não confiam em mim e eu não os culpo. Só há uma maneira de convencê-los.

- Está sugerindo que invadamos sua mente. - Kit Fisto mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando-o com interesse.

- Era um método muito usado pelos jedis em julgamentos para descobrir o culpado.

- Você usou o tempo exato, mestre Ben. Tal prática foi proibida. - Mace Windu intercedeu. -Era completamente invasora e perigosa para a mente da pessoa.

- Não tenho nada a perder.

- Talvez esse seja o seu problema. - Qui Gon murmurou baixinho. - Todas as formas de vida são importantes.

- Certo, ele está. - Yoda respondeu. - Mas levar em, conta os riscos, devemos. Só em uma pessoa para desempenhar o papel, eu posso pensar.

Ben não precisou seguir o olhar do mestre para saber de quem ele estava falando.

- Não. - Murmurou, como se não acreditasse. - Não mesmo.

Obi-Wan não encontrou força suficiente para retribuir o olhar que recebeu, fixando-o no chão a sua frente. O que ele deveria fazer? O que ele deveria responder? Que diabos ele deveria pensar? Ele estava respirando tão rapidamente como se não conseguisse ar suficiente para deixá-lo consciente.

- A mesma pessoa, vocês são.

- NÃO! - Tanto Ben quanto Obi-Wan gritaram ao mesmo tempo, mas com motivos diferentes. O adolescente calou-se imediatamente ao sentir a bile subindo por sua garganta, toda a cor deixando o seu rosto.

- Ele não está preparado para saber os detalhes de tudo isso! O garoto poderia entrar em choque! - Ben continuou mas lançou uma rápida olhadela para o padawan e se desesperou. - Merda, ele está entrando em choque! - Tentou se aproximar mas Obi-Wan se afastou do toque.

- Talvez eu deva levá-lo a Ala Médica. - Mace Windu levantou-se.

- Não... Não... - As duas últimas palavra fizeram um alarme na cabeça do jovem disparar e ele imediatamente tentou recuperar a compostura, falhando terrivelmente em aparentar menos doente. - Estou bem.

- É, garoto, já perdi as contas das vezes que já falei isso, mesmo não estando! Essa frase só perde para o: "eu tenho um mau pressentimento". - Ben resmungou, fazendo uma careta.

- Tem certeza que está bem, padawan Kenobi?

- Ele vai ficar. - Fora Qui Gon que respondera sem expressão.

- Demais, isso tudo é, para jovem o Obi-Wan e para nós. -Yoda recebeu toda a atenção de volta ao retomar a palavra. - Meditar sobre as informações recebidas, nós iremos.

- Voltaremos a nos reunir amanhã. - Mace Windu completou. - Ben, você tem um lugar para se alojar?

Ben levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Por que você não...? - O jedi negro procurou continuar mas foi interrompido.

- Não, nem pense nisso. Se eu chegar mais perto do garoto, ele morre e o mestre Jinn me mata.

Qui Gon desaprovou a piada, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Acredito então que podemos voltar para os nossos quartos?

- Sim.

Ben suspirou fundo antes de sair, aquele ia ser um longo dia. Ou dias? Ou meses? Quanto tempo isso tudo duraria? Só a Força poderia responder a isso.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Ai, gente, amo a Bant. Ela é a personagem mais simpática e fofa de todo SW. Pena que ela não aparece nos filmes Agora sério, cada vez que eu leio esse capítulo eu fico cada vez mais apaixonada pelo Ben. Sim, eu tenho problemas, e daí? E sim, o Obi-Wan tem um surto porque venhamos e convenhamos, o Ben é tudo que o Qui gon não queria que ele se tornasse e o pobre do Obi passou a vida toda tentando ser certinho para o Ben aparecer com aquele ar: "To pouco ligando pro que essa droga de conselho pensa"? Tadinho. Agora quem advinhar o que o Obi-Wan vai fazer no próximo cap ganha uma art minha não que isso valha muita pena ...

[1] Obi-Wan e Siri Tachi tiveram um casinho quando adolescentes mas decidiram deixá-lo de lado por serem jedis e começaram a se evitar depois disso. Na minha história Siri não foi renegada por sua mestra e continua no templo.

[2] Ben fez uma alusão ao fato de que seu primeiro padawan, Xanatos, foi para o lado negro da força.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Nao me matem

**Capitulo 4**

Ben deitou-se no chão da sala das Mil Cachoeiras, mãos cruzando-se atrás da cabeça e olhos fechados. Nunca pensou que um dia voltaria a essa sala. Mas mesmo que tivesse conseguido entrar, a sensação de desconforto não o deixava descansar, nada mudaria isso. Melhor não pensar nisso. Abriu os olhos assustando-se ao ver a lâmina azul de um sabre perigosamente perto de seu nariz. Rolou para o lado e se levantou.

- Garoto. - Reconheceu seu "eu adolescente" parado em frente a ele.

- Não... - Obi-Wan estava tremendo incontrolavelmente. - Você não sou eu... Não... Não pode ser.

Merda, era isso que Ben queria evitar. Com certeza agora o garoto ia ter um colapso nervoso ou algo do tipo.

- Olha, garoto... eu...

- Eu tentei tão desesperadamente... pra...pra você estragar tudo... - O padawan cuspia as palavras rapidamente, emendando uma frase na outra. - Não pode... não

- Eu sei que tentou. Mas... não é suficiente... um dia...

Obi-Wan parara de ouvir no "suficiente". Nunca é suficiente, não importava o quanto ele se esforçasse, o quanto ele treinasse e estudasse, nunca, nunca era suficiente. A expressão de desapontamento no rosto de Qui Gon durante da reunião do Conselho não deixava-lhe em paz por um minuto sequer. Desde o minuto que ele o aceitara como padawan, ele lutou tanto para ser digno da confiança de seu mestre, para provar que valia a pena treiná-lo, que ele não iria para o lado negro como Xanatos... que ele ia ser perfeito, o padawan que Qui Gon tanto desejara e merecia. Ele abriria mão de sair com os amigos e até de suas noites de sono para meditar, praticar katas e até resolver todos os exercícios de seus professores, tudo para receber a mão do mestre em seu ombro, num gesto de aprovação... tudo para ouvir as palavras tão desejadas: "Estou orgulhoso de você, padawan"... tudo... para nada. Tanto trabalho e tanta dedicação despedaçados em poucos segundos e sem a menor misericórdia pelo sarcasmo e desprezo de Ben. Não, não, não, não. Não podia ser, simplesmente não era possível.

- Você...Não...Sou...EU! - Gritando a última palavra, Obi-Wan girou seu sabre de luz, atacando o outro, que conseguiu desviar no último instante.

Ben conseguiu conter o próximo ataque ao segurar-lhe as mãos do adolescente com as suas, impedindo que fosse cortado ao meio.

- Pare com isso! - Gritou, tentando conter o golpe. Vendo que de uma maneira totalmente inexplicável, suas forças se igualavam, Ben saltou pra trás. Mal chegou a tocar o chão e Obi-Wan apareceu de novo em sua frente, agarrando-lhe o pescoço e tacando-a contra a parede.

Ele estava matando a si próprio, literalmente. Ben pensou na maldita ironia de tudo isso e com uma das mãos tremendo alcançou seu sabre de luz, ativando-o. Foi a vez do jovem recuar. Isso estava errado, tão bizarramente errado que o Jedi não sabia por onde começar. Bom, que tal pelo fato de que nessa época ele não possuía toda essa força nem essa velocidade? E tinha algo terrivelmente diferente, errado na Força ao redor do garoto. As pessoas dizem que forma uma espécie de aura em volta a pessoa, adquirindo uma cor característica que tem a ver com a sua personalidade. A de Qui Gon falam que é verde, de Mace, azul, de Yoda, um amarelo fortíssimo mas verdade seja dita, Ben nunca ligou para essas coisas. Mas hoje a que rodeava seu "eu adolescente" era escura, preta. Quase como... OH, MERDA!

- PARE! - Gritou outra vez em vão.

Medo leva a raiva, que leva ao ódio, que leva a escuridão. Simples assim. Então por que mesmo que ele não tinha pensado que poderia acabar traumatizando a si próprio com seu jeito de ser? Voltara ao passado simplesmente para fazer-se ir para o lado negro? E pelo jeito como as coisas estavam indo, não demoraria muito para alguém sentir uma perturbação na Força e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha que acabar logo com isso. Mas como, era uma boa pergunta. O lado negro te fornece poder de uma maneira rápida e fácil. Xingando a tudo e a todos, Ben girou em um pé só e pulou com o sabre de luz na mão, partindo para o ataque, sendo bloqueados todas as vezes. Seus sabres se chocaram de frente outra vez. Ben recusava-se a olhá-lo nas olhos com medo do que poderia captar neles. O sabre de um bloqueava o do outro e os movimentos de ambos os dois estavam restritos. Obi-Wan parecia estar usando apenas a força física nesse momento e Ben tiraria proveito disso. Ele o faria ouvir.

- Então Qui Gon estava certo o tempo todo, huh?

- Você não sabe nada sobre o Qui Gon. - A resposta foi rápida e saiu entre os dentes.

- Ele estava certo, você é que nem o Xanatos.

- Não. - Obi-Wan balançou a cabeça, olhos todos vermelhos.

- Você o decepcionou.

- Não... - Ele apertou os olhos quando as lágrimas ameaçaram cair.

- Dois padawan que foram para o lado negro da Força, eu sinto pena dele. - Ben sabia que era uma estratégia arriscada, podia acabar deixando-o com ainda mais raiva mas ele tinha que tentar.

- NÃO! - Obi-Wan gritou e Ben pensou que seria atacado com mais força nesse momento mas o adolescente deixou-se cair no chão. Cobriu os olhos com os dois punhos cerrados, soluçando e depois abraçou as duas pernas.

Ben mordeu os lábios até sentir gosto de sangue. As emoções que Obi-Wan procurava desesperadamente liberar na Força eram sufocantes, agonizantes. Mas o que ele poderia fazer agora?

- E-eu...usei o...o... - Obi-Wan começou, mas foi interrompido pelo outro, que procurava esconder a sua incredulidade.

- É...

- Então eu sou... e-eu...eu sou...

- Humano. - Ben levou uma das mãos aos cabelos. - E como tal você está sujeito a ter emoções... boas e más.

- Mas...não, não Jedis. Jedis controlam-nas.

- Controlar significa lidar com elas, não retê-las do jeito que você estava fazendo... porque um dia elas explodem, como aconteceu hoje.

- Eu não posso ser um Jedi. - Obi-Wan afundou mais ainda a cabeça nos joelhos e cerrou as mãos.

- Você pode e se tornará. Eu sou a prova. - Ben estendeu a mão para seu "eu adolescente" - Hey. - Estalou os dedos, chamando-lhe a atenção.

O padawan levantou a cabeça relutantemente e olhou com estranheza para o gesto do outro.

- Você nunca... nunca fica...hum...tentado?

- Sempre.

- Mas então...

- Olha, garoto. Usar o lado negro não significa ir para o lado negro.

- Eu podia ter te matado.

- Mas não matou.

- Você me parou.

- Não me lembro de ter te desarmado.

- Tudo o que você falou...

- Não teria a menor importância se você não conseguisse se controlar.

- Eu posso fazer de novo.

- Mas não vai.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Você sabe que é errado.

Agora Obi-Wan soltou uma risada, mas graças aos soluços, ela se pareceu mais com uma tosse.

- Saber não me impediu de usar.

- Claro que impediu. Você parou.

- Mas eu poderia não ter parado.

- Mas você parou! Concentre-se no aqui e agora! - Ben gritou as palavras repetidas por Qui Gon inúmeras vezes nos anos que passou ao lado do mestre. - Como você está se sentindo agora?

- Envergonhado.

- Isso é bom.

- Frustrado, com raiva... - Ele continuaria a dissertar se não tivesse sido interrompido pelo jedi a sua frente.

- As mesmas emoções que você estava sentindo a pouco, não?

Obi-Wan assentiu com a cabeça.

- Nós não podemos controlar as emoções, garoto, mas podemos controlar os nossos atos. Nós nascemos com um lado bom e um ruim, mas também com o poder de escolher qual caminho seguir. É isso que nos diferencia de um robô.

- Mas Jedis não...

- O que seriam dos Jedis sem misericórdia, compaixão, desejo de proteger...? - Mudou rapidamente a linha de raciocínio. - Por que você luta?

- Para defender a República.

- E por que você quer defender?

- Porque... - Obi-Wan abriu a boca para responder, era tão óbvia a resposta, mas mesmo assim... ele não conseguia encontrá-la.

- Nós protegemos a República porque queremos paz. - Ben respondeu. - Paz não só para as pessoas que conhecemos, mas para todos os outros da galáxia. Queremos que elas vivam para desfrutar de felicidade e saúde. Se isso não é amor, eu gostaria muito de saber o que é.

O padawan engoliu a seco.

- Mesmo assim eu vou ter que reportar ao Conselho.

- Claro que não. Por que iria?

- Eu... eu fui para... - Corrigiu-se imediatamente ao receber um olhar de reprovação de Ben. - Eu usei o lado negro. Você viu.

- Não, não vi.

- Mas...

- Eu não vi você fazer nada. - Ele respondeu, pronunciando cada palavra vagarosamente. - Agora vai aceitar a minha mão ou não? Ela já está ficando dormente. - Fez uma careta procurando suavizar o clima.

- Eu ainda não confio em você. - O padawan desviou o olhar.

Ben suspirou fundo e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, desembaraçando-os.

Do lado de fora da Sala das Mil Cachoeiras, dois mestres Jedi estavam parados, atentos a conversa.

- Ir, nós devemos. Resolvido, tudo está. - Yoda virou-se de costas e começou a andar, mas Mace o interrompeu.

- Mestre Yoda... Padawan Kenobi, ele... Nós precisamos conversar com ele. O que aconteceu foi muito sério.

- Repetir minhas palavras, não me faça.

Mace Windu suspirou fundo. O assunto estava longe de estar encerrado. Ben podia não ligar para o que o Conselho pensava mas isso não tornava a atitude que Obi-Wan tivera a minutos atrás menos preocupante. Previdências deviam ser tomadas. E ninguém, principalmente o Mestre Yoda deveria ignorar tais fatos sem fornecer uma boa explicação. Escutar charadas de seu amigo já se tornara um hábito, mas não o tornava menos irritante.

- Tenho que discordar, mestre... - Windu começou a falar, já entre os dentes. Ele faria Yoda ouví-lo.

- Como, nesse momento, você se sente?

A pergunta o pegou todo desprevenido.

- O...o quê?

- Frustrado por achar que nunca é ouvido, com raiva pelo mesmo motivo e... - O mestre Jedi fechou os olhos. - E cortar a minha cabeça com seu sabre de luz, você quer?

Mace foi pego de surpresa pelas afirmações do outro, que parecia ter lido sua alma completamente. Procurando esconder o embaraço, ele respondeu:

- Eu não faria...

- Assim como Padawan Kenobi. - E com essas exatas palavras, Yoda retomou seu caminho, distanciando-se cada vez mais de Windu, que suspirou fundo, procurando acalmar-se.

A vida é uma jornada por conhecimento. Os Jedi ainda têm muito que aprender, começando por ele mesmo, pensou enquanto caminhava para seu quarto. Olhou para o céu cheio de estrelas de Coruscant. Estava uma ótima noite para meditar.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Ok, não me matem. Eu tive que fazer isso, primeiramente porque, sim, o Obi-Wan ia surtar, não tinha como não. Mas eu concordo com o Ben nessa interpretação. Fazer algo de ruim não o torna uma pessoa ruim. Afinal somos humanos e sujeitos a erros, mas também devemos aprender com eles para não repeti-los. O Obi-Wan na minha humilde opinião é uma pessoa de caráter muito forte e, uma vez aprendida a lição... nunca mais. Mas sintam-se livres para discordar comigo. Adoro filosofar sobre o código Jedi. Quer dizer, acho que ele está terrivelmente certo e errado ao mesmo tempo. Tipo, eu entendo porque o amor não é encorajado, realmente entendo, mas não é possível reprimi-lo! Como você pode chegar a uma pessoa e falar que ela está proibida de amar seu amigo, ou seu padawan/mestre? E além do mais, por que uma pessoa arriscaria a própria vida se não for por amor (a justiça, a paz...)? Entendem o que eu digo? Acho que para ser um Jedi você precisa considerar todas essas possibilidades e ter coragem e força para tomar a decisão correta e não a mais fácil. É... complexo, é preciso muita meditação. Tá vendo, o besta do Anakin foi transar com a Padmé ao invés de meditar e deu nisso ¬¬ Tá, parei

Próximo capítulo teremos mais interação entre o Obi-Wan e Ben, que está tentando convencer o primeiro de que eles são realmente a mesma pessoa. Algo me diz que não vai ser fácil. E Qui Gon? O que acontece se ele pegar os dois juntos conversando? Eu tenho pena dos meus Obi-Wans (sim, estou incluindo o Ben). Mas eu sou sádica, acostumem-se. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Olha... - Ben começou. - Eu sei como você se sente.

- Sério? Um jedi sarcástico e rancoroso veio do futuro ferrar com a sua vida toda quando você tinha dezoito anos?

- Engraçado, você. E eu que pensei que só desenvolveria meu sarcasmo depois dos 30! - Ben retorquiu e agarrou o braço do outro, levantando-o. - Eu sou você. Você acredita se quiser, garoto, não vou forçar nada.

Obi-Wan puxou o braço de volta e olhou pro chão.

- Como eu conheci meu amigo Bruck?

Ben ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Vai me interrogar?

- Como eu conheci meu amigo Bruck? - Ele repetiu a pergunta ainda sem olhar o mais velho nos olhos.

- Pergunta traiçoeira essa. - Ben riu. - Bruck não é seu amigo. E você o conheceu em um duelo, que por sinal você perdeu e teve que aturar o idiota te chamar de "Oafy-Wan" por bastante tempo.

- Qualquer um poderia saber isso.

- Certo. Mande outra.

- Como eu conheci a Bant?

- Você tinha seis anos, foi na piscina na créche. Ela diz que tentou te ensinar a nadar, eu digo que ela quis me...hum...te afogar para acabar com a competição.

Pela primeira vez desde que fora para a reunião do Concelho, Obi-Wan não conseguiu impedir que seus lábios formassem um sorriso, mas ele logo o desmanchou.

- O que Qui Gon me deu de presente de 13 anos?

- Uma pedra de rio. - Ben suspirou fundo. Todas as perguntas tinham sido bem previsíveis até agora. - Ele fala que não sabia que ela era sensitiva a Força mas foi o que me impediu de ser "renovado" [1]

- E onde ela está agora?

- Eu dei para o meu padawan quando ele completou 13 anos. Infelizmente ele a perdeu três semanas depois.

- Eu sinto muito. - Obi-Wan levantou os olhos incerto.

- A pedra deveria ser importante para ele, não para mim. - Ben respondeu, tentando não mostrar o quanto ficara decepcionado quando Anakin lhe contara que perdera a pedra. - É ele que perde.

- Como eu me tornei um padawan?

- Ow, essa história é boa! - Ben forçou uma risada. - Você ameaçou se matar.

- Não!

- Já que eu nunca ia me tornar um jedi... o que eu podia fazer no mínimo era morrer como um.

Obi-Wan teve que morder os lábios.

- Não tinha outra saída.

- Então você disse que ia explodir o seu cordão de força para abrir uma passagem e libertar Qui Gon. Ele não queria que você fizesse isso, mas eu teimei, eu teimei e ... Ele me chamou de padawan. Pela primeira vez. [2]

Obi-Wan assentiu com a cabeça perdido nas lembranças por um momento.

- Qual foi a última coisa que Cerasi me disse antes de morrer? [3]

Ben fechou os olhos.

- Eu não sei, não consigo me lembrar. - Abriu-os vagarosamente. - Nós conversamos muito naquele dia, principalmente sobre os planos para o planeta e táticas de guerra. E então, de repente, ela... ela caiu. Ela foi atingida. Na hora que eu cheguei para perto dela, seus olhos já estavam desfocados, seus lábios gelados, seu peito já estava imóvel e não havia pulso. Sem tempo para últimas palavras, para despedidas, para... - Ben engoliu em seco. - Para contar pra ela. Eu não consigo me lembrar qual foi a última coisa que ela me disse e isso me mata.

- Nin...Ninguém sabe disso.

- Você sabe.

Obi-Wan balançou a cabeça, derrotado.

- Certo. Eu sou você ou você é eu. - Deu de ombros. - Yey. - Exclamou sem nenhuma animação.

Eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio por bastante tempo, o fato deles terem chegado em uma espécie de acordo não tornou o momento menos desconfortável. Ben não fazia a menor idéia do que dizer e na dúvida, decidiu-se por continuar calado.

- Aonde você aprendeu " Falling Leaf"? [4] - Obi-Wan quebrou o silêncio ao perguntar baixinho.

- Você reconheceu o ataque? - Ben estava impressionado.

- Reconhecer é uma coisa, saber fazer é outra.

- Você gostaria de aprender?

- Você me ensinaria?

- Sim. - Ben falou tentando sorrir. - Se você prometer que vai parar de se afundar nesse mar de auto-piedade.

- Por que você não usou o "Flowing Water" depois? Uma combinação dos dois ataques teria significado sua vitória na certa.

- Não cabia a mim vencer esse inimigo e sim a você.

- Você soa como um sábio. - Obi-Wan levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Mil perdões. - Ben respondeu e riu. - Não vai acontecer de novo.

Obi-Wan teve que rir agora e pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Ben, ele se identificara com o jedi.

- Então, ligue seu sabre de luz. - Ben instruiu.

- Oh, não agora! Eu tenho que terminar a minha redação sobre a história dos photosabres. [5]

Ben assentiu com a cabeça perdido em seus pensamentos. Obi-Wan apenas girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar em direção ao seu quarto quando ouviu Ben chamar-lhe.

- Garoto!

- O quê?

- Você precisa de ajuda?

O padawan não respondeu imediatamente apenas fitou o outro com cuidado. Provavelmente não era uma boa idéia.

- Sim, claro.

**Continua...**

**N/A**: O Ben quando responde as perguntas do Obi-Wan às vezes troca te por me e você por eu... mas é que eles são a mesma pessoa, né? É confuso xD

Quem quer que o Lily apareça mais na história, levante a mão! \o/

O que vocês querem ver no próximo capítulo? Estou aberta a sugestões!

[1] - Em JA 3 eu acho , Obi-Wan e Qui Gon vão para um planeta onde o malvadão lá usa uma máquina para "renovar" as pessoas, ou seja. apagar a memória delas. O Obi é capturado e "renovado" só que ele não perde as memórias. Talvez por causa da pedra ou do treinamento jedi dele, isso fica no ar. Essa parte é uma das minhas favoritas nos livros. O Qui Gon fica todo tristinho acreditando que o Obi foi renovado, não se lembra mais dele e tal e o Obi-Wan começa a fingir que é o príncipe lá e estraga as negociações do malvado, praticamente resolvendo tudo sozinho!

[2] - Aaaah... Em JA 2, Obi-Wan e Qui Gon são capturados por Xanatos e o Obi-Wan é feito de "escravo", o que significa que ele ganha ums espécie de cordão que o impede de usar a Força. Aí ele aprende a explodir o cordão pra abrir uma passagem pra o Qui Gon passar Aí o Qui Gon diz algo do tipo: "Não ouse fazer issol, padawan" e é um momento tão lindo! É lindo porque o babaca do Qui Gon já tinha desprezado o Obi-Wan umas três vezes Então quando o Obi-Wan é finalmente aceito, eu quase chorei com ele

[3] - .com/wiki/Cerasi CERASIIIII

[4] - .com/wiki/Falling_Leaf

[5] - .com/wiki/Protosaber

Putz, aprendi tanto sobre tática de batalha dos jedis hoje nesse link: .com/wiki/Lightsaber_combat

Espero que gostem


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Passaram-se apenas dez minutos desde que ele terminara de ler os relatórios que lhe foram entregues pelo padawan, mas Ben já estava entediado. Encheu as bochechas de ar e apertava-as com os dedos, fazendo barulhinhos irritantes. Obi-Wan lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e ele parou. Por exatos dois minutos e voltou a repetir o gesto. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de resumir quinhentas palavras em cem quando ele podia transformá-las em apenas dezesseis: "Photosabers não são mais usados então por que tenho que escrever uma maldita redação sobre isso?"

O jovem balançou a cabeça frustrado e tentou se focar nos relatórios diante de si mas sua tarefa parecia-lhe quase impossível por causa da dor de cabeça que sentia e apoiou-a em uma das mãos. As letras se misturavam como em uma dança, impedindo que formassem palavras legíveis e zombando de seu esforço para se manter acordado. Abraçou-se com as duas mãos. Pela Força, quando foi que tudo ficou tão frio?

- Você está bem, garoto? - A voz de Ben o trouxe para a realidade.

- Yeah. - Foi a resposta meio grogue.

Ben suspirou fundo, levantou-se e girou a cadeira de seu eu adolescente fazendo com que eles ficassem frente a frente. Ele não precisou de um convite e pressionou sua mão conta a testa do garoto, pouco ligando para as reclamações que recebera.

- Você está quente.

- Eu sou quente. - Obi-Wan tentou rir.

- Claro que é. Vamos lá, garoto. Para a cama. - Tentou levantá-lo.

- Photosabers. - Foi a única resposta.

- Certo, eu faço essa redação por você. Desde que você prometa que vai dormir.

Obi-Wan não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos semi-abertos.

- Okay, mas eu preciso que você coopere comigo. - Ben mordeu o lábio inferior. - Aonde foi a sua última missão? - Ele sentiu o garoto escorregar para trás em direção a cama, mas Ben o segurou antes que ele pudesse se deitar. - Concentração. Isso é importante! Onde foi sua última missão? - Murmurou cada palavra divagar para que ele entendesse.

Obedientemente, Obi-Wan forçou o olhar no rosto do outro.

- Khalisty.

- Khalisty, Khalisty, Khalisty... - Ben murmurou para si mesmo tentando se recordar - O ferimento no braço! - Tendo uma súbita recordação, ele puxou o braço enfaixado do outro para si, recebendo um gemido de dor ao fazer isso. - A faca estava envenenada... Mas Bant cuidou disso. Bant cuidou disso, ela... ela enfaixou de manhã e ela me deu o antídoto de tarde depois de fazer os exames... MERDA! Você passou a tarde comigo! Merda, merda, merda! - Ela gritou, levando a mão a testa. - Vamos, garoto. Você precisa ficar comigo... HEY! - Estalou os dedos na frente de Obi-Wan procurando chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Ok...kay. - Foi a resposta fraca.

- Eu não sei quais são as compicações desse veneno, por isso é melhor precaver, certo? Você precisa ficar acordado, pode fazer isso por mim? - Ele passou a mão pelo pescoço do outro e se surpreendeu com a temperatura alta que ele sustentava. - Você consegue se levantar? - Perguntou gentilmente.

- Cansado...

- Eu sei que você está cansado mas você vai poder descansar, eu prometo. Você tem que confiar em mim, ok?

- Por que?

- Eu pensei que já passamos por todo essa droga de "somos a mesma pessoa" e que você confirmou que eu estava falando a verdade.

- Eu treino o Sith que vai destruir a ordem jedi... - As palavras eram pronunciadas vagarosamente e em um tom de voz muito baixo. - Talvez fosse melhor para o ... o ... o...

- Anakin. - Ben completou, engolindo em seco.

- Se ele não fosse treinado por mim, se eu...

- Pare aí mesmo! Eu não vim aqui causar a morte de ninguém, com exceção da do Palpatine. Estou aqui para consertar as coisas e nós vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer isso juntos. Tá? E pra isso você não pode morrer, está ouvindo?

Obi-Wan assentiu a cabeça fracamente.

- Bom garoto. - Ele não conseguiu deixar de ironizar essas duas palavras, dando tapinhas de leve no rosto do outro.

- Você é um cretino.

- Eu sei e eu queria sentir muito por isso mas não sinto. E talvez eu sinta muito por não sentir muito. - Ben desandou a falar, preocupado em manter o jovem acordado.

- Talvez, só talvez... me tornar você não seja de todo ruim.

- Heh. - Ben riu e posicionando o braço de Obi-Wan em seus ombros, ele o levantou. - Lá vamos nós.

Não tinha dado nem tempo deles chegarem a porta quando Ben sentiu o corpo do garoto entorpecer e ele quase caiu com o peso.

- Obi-Wan! - Chamou, cutucando-lhe com o ombro. - Garoto!

O jovem virou a cabeça para ele bem a tempo para que Ben visse seus olhos revirarem para trás.

- Oh, merda. - Sem outra opção, ele tomou o garoto no colo e saiu correndo pelos corredores, tentando alcançar o comunicador e quando finalmente conseguiu, foi o maior alívio ouvir a voz da amiga lhe perguntar.

- Obi?

Por um momento um sentimento de nostalgia tomou conta dele e ele se perdeu em suas memórias mas a voz da garota lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Obi!

- Padawan Eerin? - Ben perguntou, querendo se certificar.

- Sim, quem está falando? Onde está Obi-Wan? O que aconteceu com ele? - Ela parecia preocupada.

E ela deveria estar mesmo.

- Eu sou mestre... mestre... Skywalker - Ah, foda-se. - E eu achei padawan Kenobi caído em frente ao seu dormitório. Ele ainda conseguiu responder qual o planeta que visitara por último e tenho minhas razões para suspeitar de envenenamento.

- Oh, não! Traga-o aqui!

- Estou a caminho, padawan. Chegarei em cinco minutos.

XXX

- Ponha-o na cama. - Bant instruiu e e Ben obedeceu.

- Outra está sua mestra?

- Ela está chegando. Sinto que eu não possa ser de muita valia agora... - Ela estava a beira de lágrimas. - Foi o machucado no braço, não foi? Eu devia...

Ben colocou a mão no ombro da garota mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em reconfortá-la, um súbito movimento chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Obi-Wan! - Ela gritou.

O padawan começara a se debater compulsivamente.

- Lembre-se do seu treinamento! - Ben gritou pra ela mas a aprendiz gelara nesse momento. - Não podemos deixar com que ele morda a língua. Me dê alguma coisa pra ele morder! Agora! - Mas Bant continuava imóvel, o pânico não permitia que ela fizesse nada. - MERDA! - Sem ter outra opção, Ben forçou a própria mão na boca do garoto e não pode deixar de gritar com a força da mordida que recebeu.

Seu grito pareceu fazer Bant finalmente despertar e a garota saiu correndo gritando por sua mestra. Ben cerrava os dentes numa tentativa frustrada de conter a dor e permaneceu assim por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. A ideia de que Obi-Wan poderia acabar por arrancar-lhe a mão tamanha a ferocidade com que ele mordia e se debatia nunca lhe deixava a mente. Mas ele aguentou porque tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar nesse momento. Como a vida desse garoto.

Bant entrou correndo com a sua mestra e elas começaram a tentar prender Obi-Wan na cama com faixas grandes e largas, diminuindo assim o movimento até que este parasse completamente. Ben precisou de ajuda para fazer tirar os dentes do outro de sua mão.

A médica gritou algo a Bant e a garota saiu imediatamente para voltar com um bando de instrumentos em poucos segundos. Ela falava com Bem, mas ele só conseguia captar pedaços de poucas palavras, parecia que a dor de cabeça passara-lhe do garoto para ele por osmose e suas pernas começaram a fraquejar.

- Estúpi... rajoso... nunca... isso... bem? - Ela forçou-o a sentar.

- Cuide do garoto. - Ele respondeu meio grogue. - Eu vou ficar bem se ele ficar. - E bom, era verdade.

- Vou ter que realizar alguns testes para saber a natureza do veneno, mas vocês vão ter que me esperar lá fora.

- O QUÊ? - A resposta mútua e esperada veio imediatamente.

- Bant, você não está em condições emocionais para tratar o assunto com objetividade, você está envolvida demais.

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas as lágrimas que teimavam em cair incessantemente por suas bochechas, a traíam completamente.

- E você, senhor, não consegue nem ficar de pé. Talvez os dois possam se ajudar. - E falando isso, ela puxou uma cortina, isolando-se com Obi-Wan do outro lado.

- Encantadora essa sua mestra, não? - Ben debochou.

- Você... você está bem? - A voz da garota saíra arrastada.

- Eu vou ficar. - Ele respondeu pensativo, pensando na ligação que compartilhava com seu "eu adolescente" a ponto dele se sentir mal só porque o outro estava doente.

Bant abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo que saiu foi um soluço e ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Comovido, Ben puxou-a para um abraço e a garota agarrou sua camisa, tentando enxugar as lágrimas nela, o que foi em vão, pois várias outras tomavam lugar das antigas.

- É minha culpa. Eu devia ter percebi -i -do! - Ela chorou, fungando no final da frase.

Não, a culpa é minha

Era o que Ben quis responder, mas ele sabia que nessas horas nada que fosse dito não faria a menor diferença. Ao invés de tentar, ele apenas a abraçou com mais força, deixando-a chorar.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** então... não era pra nada disso acontecer!

Mas meu instinto sádico falou mais alto. Perdoem-me mas se serve de consolo só vai piorar daí pra frente *risada maléfica*

Eu não entendo nada de convulsões, nada meeeeeeeeeeeeesmo. Então se tiver algo terrivelmente errado é só vc imaginar que é uma convulsão alienígena que é diferente das terráqueas e pronto *preguiça de ir pesquisar sobre convulsões* Talvez mais tarde eu pesquise e edite isso daqui Meu sonho era escrever alguém sofrendo uma convulsão, eu sei, sou sádica, me deixeeeeem


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

- ... Acordado. - Ele conseguiu ouvir Bant dizer-lhe.

Se não fosse por essa afirmativa, a enorme dor de cabeça que sentia, já teria lhe dado uma dica de que despertara. Tentou abrir os olhos e por um momento a claridade o cegou, mas Ben não se deixou abalar e levantou-se, sentando-se na cama.

Espera... Cama?

Aos poucos conseguiu focar o rosto de sua antiga amiga e discernir o local onde estava. Como...?

- Você desmaiou pouco tempo depois. - Bant afirmou. - Minha mestra disse para eu te deixar descansar mas... Eu acho que você deve responder algumas perguntas. - Encarou-o.

Ben piscou os olhos diversas vezes, ainda tentando se acostumar com a luz ambiente, e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo.

- É, é, tanto faz.

- Qual é o seu nome? - Ela cruzou os braços.

Pensa rápido.

Anakin.

Não tão rápido, idiota.

- Zaph... - Ele começou a falar, mas mudou de idéia no meio do nome, pensando que não fora uma idéia brilhante usar o nome de seu segundo padawan. - Kin? - Finalizou com uma careta, tentando misturar com o nome de seu primeiro.

- Zaphkin? - Bant levantou as sobrancelhas, cética.

- É. - Ele respondeu tentando não pensar no quão estúpido esse nome soara.

- Eu acho muito difícil de acreditar. Não existe registro de nenhum mestre jedi chamado Skywalker. E não duvido nada de que também não encontrarei um chamado "Zaphkin".

- Você checou os registros? Por quanto tempo... - Ben fez uma nova careta, ainda sofrendo para se manter acordado e livre da dor de cabeça.

Nesse instante ele olhou para o soro que estava injetado em seu braço.

- Você me drogou! - Acusou imediatamente e retirou a agulha de sua veia.

- E mesmo assim você consegue mentir. - Bant permaneceu impassível.

Mas mesmo drogado, Ben não duvidava nada de que se realmente quisesse, ele conseguiria, com um único chute, mandar Bant voando com a velocidade de um speeder pela janela mais alta de Coruscant. E ele queria. Muito.

Mas não seria um belo jeito de convencê-la de que era realmente um jedi.

- Escute... Denuncie-me ao Conselho se você quiser, eu estou sobre a proteção deles e qualquer informação a meu respeito é confidencial.

Bom, ele não sabia se realmente era mesmo confidencial, mas algo lhe dizia que ele provavelmente teria sua cabeça cortada pelo sabre de luz de Windu, se saísse expalhando aos quatro ventos que "ele era Obi-Wan Kenobi do futuro que veio impedir que a ordem jedi seja destruída e todos morram."

- Eu sei. - Bant abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios. - Não haveria como você estar aqui se não tivesse o aval do Conselho. Mas... O que o Obi-Wan tem a ver com isso? - Ela quase berrou a última frase e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Como você pode manter seus pensamentos homicidas na direção de alguém que está prestes a cair no choro? Droga.

- Nada. - Ben mentiu, começando a sentir-se melhor . - Eu estava indo para uma reunião e encontrei padawan Kenobi desmaiado em frente ao seu quarto.

Bant ia abrir a boca para retorquir, mas fechou-a logo em seguida como se parasse para avaliar melhor suas opções. Ben decidiu que esse seria um bom momento para mudar de assunto. Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo para responder, a porta da enfermaria se abriu e dois rapazes entraram correndo e gritando pela garota.

- BANT!

A padawan se jogou nos braços dos amigos, não fazendo mais o menor esforço para conter o choro. Ben conseguiu captar alguns pedaços de palavras referentes ao estado de seu "eu adolescente", em meio aos soluços dela, tais como : "estável... ainda não... dado"

- Shh, Bant. - Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros e mais baixo que a amiga sussurrou, enquanto a abraçava e dava-lhe tapinhas de leve nas costas. - Ele vai ficar bem.

- Obrigada, Garen. - Ela agradeceu, não vendo o menor problema de limpar as lárgrimas na roupa dele.

Ben levantou-se e tentou ir embora sem ser notado, mas na saída deu de cara com uma jovem loira.

- É comum ficar preocupada. - Ambos ouviram Reeft dizer de dentro da sala e em apenas cinco segundos, o rosto da loira foi de pálido para um vermelho escarlate, como se ela estvesse prestes a explodir.

- EU NÃO ESTOU PRECOUPADA!

E ela explodiu.

- Siri? - Bant chamou de dentro e a garota entrou, suspirando fundo, por ter se revelado de maneira tão estúpida.

- Kenobi é um idiota e vocês são uns idiotas. - A loira se aproximou deles e colocou a mão na cabeça de Bant, balançando-a contra a vontade dela. - Especialmente você, Bant. - Apesar de suas palavras duras, ela sorriu. - Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

Bant assentiu com a cabeça.

- Viu? - Siri continuou. - Agora vocês vão me desculpar, mas eu não vou perder meu tempo chorando por alguém que não morreu ainda, e nem vai morrer de tão cabeça-dura que é, quando vocês já desempenham esse papel de forma tão brilhante.

Garen levantou uma sobrancelha para ela como se soubesse de algo que não fora dito e estava prestes a abrir a boca quando Bant lhe pisou no pé para impedí-lo.

-Auch!

- E você, senhor, quem é? - Reeft franziu as sobrancelhas para Ben, que por um motivo indecifrável, ainda se encontrava parado na porta.

- Ele é o mestre jedi que encontrou o Obi e o trouxe para cá. - Bant mais uma vez interveio.

- Então nós lhe devemos agradecimentos por ajudar o nosso amigo. - Garen afirmou depois de trocar um olhar com Reeft e Siri.

- Todo nós. - Bant afirmou, envergonhada por não ter tratado o outro bem há pouco tempo atrás. - Mas o que você está fazendo de pé? Você ainda tem muito o que descansar.

- Não, eu estou bem. - Ben tentou dissuadí-la da idéia de o levar de volta para a cama. - O efeito da droga já passou.

- Mestre Skywalker... você realmente desmaiou... a droga lhe foi dada mais tarde, apenas.

- Eu não... - Ele começou, mas seus olhos pousaram no relógio que estava preso a parede atrás dos adolescentes. - São dez horas da noite?

Os jovens entreolharam-se confusos.

- Não senhor. - Garren começou a explicar. - São dez horas da manhã.

- Você dormiu por 15 horas. - Bant adicionou.

Ben congelou ao lembrar da figura de Mestre Windu dizendo: "- Voltaremos a nos reunir amanhã pela manhã" Ele deve ter perdido quase toda a reunião!

- Eu realmente... - Gesticulou para a porta. - Uma coisa do... Conselho.

- Certo. - Bant concordou. - Mas se você encontrar com o Mestre Jinn, você poderia...?

- Espera! Qui Gon ainda não foi comunicado?

- Minha mestra está tentando desde ontem, mas ele não atende o comunicador. Nós fomos até o quarto deles, mas ele não estava lá...

Ben apoiou a cabeça na mão, isso seria pior do que ele imaginava.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Então, eu lhes apresento todos os amiguinhos do Obi-Wan hahaha

O Reeft vocês já conhecem do futuro =p O Garen eles mencionam no primeiro capítulo, mas infelizmente, como eu não continuei minha leitura de JA, eu não sei muito sobre a personalidade deles... Então eu me baseio mais nas fics que eu li ... não que haja muitas fics sobre eles e isso torna tudo pior...

E tem a Siri! *-* Ai, meu deus, amo a Siri DIVA! Para saber mais sobre ela, aqui: ./wiki/Siri_Tachi

Então, sim, esse capítulo foi muito pequeno e eu peço desculpas por isso, mas no próximo as coisas vão pegar fogo. E prometo que ele será gigante u.u


End file.
